bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan - Chapter 4
Things felt great during the month of November. I had straight As in all of my classes, except AP Chemistry, which I had a B in. The academic momentum was coming along great for me and I still managed to continue playing Brave Frontier. I got even more excited as I continued along with the game as Trial 003 was announced, meaning that Maxwell was soon going to arrive in Global. I strategized by coming up with the best squad I could come up with. Raising units wasn’t an easy task, but it was all worth it in the end. I suffered with low Zel in the process, but I had the re-release of the Xenon & Estia dungeons available to me at the time, granting me the best drop rates of everything I needed. Squad 10: Maxwell Clear! (Trial 003) This... was... tough... There was a lot of RNG to play around with and thank goodness I had Crescent Dews to work around with. I had 10 Cures, 5 Fujins, 2 Revive Lights, and 2 Crescent Dews at the start of the trial. In the end, I was left with 1 Cure, 2 Fujin Tonics, and 1 Revive Light. Lacking a true anti-debuffer was quite troublesome and I was stuck in the Abaddon phase for a while so I had to use Melchio to just nullify status ailments. Even with that, I still struggled with Abaddon since he kept removing my buffs. I managed to get around his phase thankfully. Thanks to Lilly Matah, I got mitigation almost every turn. Sometimes, I would have to use Elimo’s 25% mitigation to survive the non-Destiny and Sacred Song phases when Maxwell didn’t have her Ignore-Def buff. Oulu was the absolutely MVP as he was my only mitigator at the time and was also the only 6* mitigator in the game. There was Darvanshel, but his 6* form came out a day after the trial’s release. I finally got Maxwell and I was ready to wreck the game with her awesome crit abilities. Squad 11: Maxwell Frontier Crits… Crits Everywhere! Everyone… literally everyone was equipped with Amanohabaken… the dreaded sphere that caused crits to fly out everywhere. Creator Maxwell was the unit that stuck with me for a really long time. She became the first unit I fully maxed, including imp stats and such. Even though Maxwell buffed crit, I had Duel-SGX there to provide the 60% crit buff. Looking back, I probably made that stupid decision not knowing that the critical rate capped at 70%, which meant that any value higher than that was wasted. There was no need for me to put Amanohabaken on my units. There was no need to put Death Axe on my Maxwell. Oh well, I didn’t know much about datamining back then and I had little knowledge about how stacking worked. Note that I didn’t have Zelnite at this time. Squad 12: Super Maxwell Frontier I finally realized that Sparks made a huge difference in damage so I decided to bring Elza along… not just one, but two! I still stuck with double Maxwell leads and my friend list was flooded with them. True, there was little difference between this squad and the one before, but it was a squad I stuck with for the hard challenges that were released in Global, like Reed’s dungeon batch. I didn’t really pay much attention to the Rare Summon gate for a long time because I felt that the units that were released were relatively unnecessary for me to get. 7* units arrived in Japan, so I decided to save up for quite a while. I knew the units that were released during Global’s Maxwell Frontier were going to get outclassed in the future so might as well stay behind and get better units later, right? Though, I did summon during one of the Player’s Choice rate ups. Those rates were actually good and I actually got units I wanted from the rate up... including Zelnite! Conclusion That's all for the fourth stay tuned for the next installment of The History of Linathan! Comment below on what you think of Chapter 4! Did you find Maxwell easy to defeat during her first release? Have you gotten Maxwell yet? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 3! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 5! Want a parody version of this? Ahem... Blake... Check out my Birthday Special! My birthday might be over, but feel free to go for a post-celebration at Linathan's Birthday Special 2015! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts